


What Comes Next

by Softrockandshowtunesgirlscout22



Category: Alias (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Future AU, I've gotten back at writing about these two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:15:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24591406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Softrockandshowtunesgirlscout22/pseuds/Softrockandshowtunesgirlscout22
Summary: Sydney, Vaughn and what comes after. As Isabelle is about to start high school, the two former agents  reassess  their lives, pasts, future and all that comes in between.
Relationships: Nadia Santos/Eric Weiss, Sydney Bristow/Michael Vaughn
Kudos: 6





	What Comes Next

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I’ve fallen back into the turmoil that once was Alias in my life as I’ve been binge watching the show, but I might still be a little rusty, haven’t written for these two in 13 years or so. Yikes. In this story Nadia didn’t die and Weiss didn’t move to DC which means they got married and I’ve put my heart at ease with that. Pretty much everything else happened.  
> This is not beta'd so I apologize for any mistakes.

The last day of summer was always kind of a big deal in the Vaughn household, it was usually the start for someone’s rite of passage, and this year was even more so, Isabelle was going to be a freshman in Highschool which pressed on many undealt feelings for her parents as did the idea of Jack starting middle school. It almost seemed like no time had passed and yet, it was moving way too fast. 

“Okay, Nadia and Weiss will be here any minute.” Sydney said to Vaughn who was working on the kid’s end of summer treats. Thank Goodness it was friday because having the kids on high sugar levels on Monday starting school was not a good idea at all. 

The house was never quiet, with seven people, two dogs and too much going on around, the only quiet there was, was when night fell and the kids were down. It was when Sydney had time to gather her thoughts. She and Vaughn had, er, semi retired from saving the world business after Jack had been born, but they would still be called upon times to consult or even asist if the mission required it. It had been a good two years though, since that happened and Sydney was fearing it was somehow the calm before the storm. 

Still she counted her blessings, with 3 boys and Vaughn, Hannah and Isabelle. Jack or JJ as he was affectionately called by friends and family, because he had said he wanted to there to be only one Jack Bristow in the world had come, headphones and all glued to his game upon his mother calling in to help. “Isabelle, Owen, Hannah, Where’s Sam?” Ages ranging from 14 to 4 years old, it was a little hard to wrangle them up all at once, specially during the weekend, but tonight was special and it was a requirement. 

“JJ, headphones, come on help your Dad set up outside, your aunt and Uncle are almost here.” Sydney called. Jack was an old soul, almost like he reminded Sydney of his namesake too often. 

“Yeah, Sasha, I got to go I’ll call you later.” Isabelle put her phone on her jeans back pocket before she could be told off to put yet another electronic away. “Sorry, I’m all yours.” A teenager in full force, Isabelle was focused and dedicated and she liked to have a life too, which Sydney thanked God she was able to have, even though she was still a bit too young, she and Vaughn couldn’t deny she’d be starting a life changing stage of her life in a matter of days. 

“Dad, okay, you have to see this!” And then came their middle child, Hannah was almost 10 going on 20, an avid hockey fan like her father she was in her school’s team and longed to play professional at some point in her life. “Please can we go?” 

“We can talk about it depending on how much help and less lacking is going on around this house, we’ll make it a family thing, how’s that?” It seemed like a switch had been turned on at that promise and she hurried to help Jack and Isabelle who were already in the backyard. Soon enough, the youngest two of the brood joined in as Nadia and Weiss arrived with their own hyped over kids. Twin girls Mia and Lola and little Mikey. They were a bit younger ages 8 and 5 but this was a no miss for every member of the family. Nadia and Eric had moved to Santa Barbara a few years back and Sydney loved having two of her favorite people so close. Ever since both their fathers had died, the sisters had had only each other as family to rely on. 

“Who wants to do the honors? Isabelle, JJ?” 

“Oh, I think you should do it, since you’ll be in a whole different building than us on Monday.” 

“I’ll be just across the yard.” 

“Yeah, but it won’t be the same. I mean, who will I call when I need help practicing, once you are in highschool, you’ll forget you even like us mortals.” Her sister mused. Vaughn turned to look at Sydney and it seemed like their expressions were the same. It was a mix of excitement and nostalgia for all that future entailed. 

* * *

“Okay, so Owen is down and I’m getting too old for this.” Vaughn said collapsing on the bed with a sigh. 

“How many stories did it take?” 

“Two.” 

“Huh? I don’t know whether to be grateful or want to cry because our last baby is growing up.” Sydney smiled as Vaughn had turned to look at her. 

“Hey listen, I thought we could do something fun tomorrow, like go to the beach or the rink, one last hurrah? Before we all fall back into our mundane daily lives on Monday.” 

“I thought we liked mundane after what we’ve been through.” Sydney mused. 

“We do, I just, I have this gut feeling that this might be one of the last times all of our kids will like us.” She laughed. 

“I’m sure we still have a few years before Isabelle starts dating and then she won’t definitely like us.” 

“Lucky us she doesn’t know her parents are trained agents…” 

“And what, you are going to interrogate the first boy that asks her out? Come on Vaughn.” 

“Like you wouldn’t…” Vaughn teased. “Plus, I don’t think I’d come as intimidating as your father.” 

“Well, yeah, imagine what Dad would have done if she brought a boy home.” They both laughed, a sense of nostalgia waving in the air. 

“I would have loved to see that though.” Vaughn admitted, standing up and moving towards the bathroom. Their routine was simple enough and it gave them both a sense of peace, after the ten years they had been together in the field and almost 20 as partners, they knew each other all too well as to admit they were a bit anxious about what was to come. 

* * *

By the time they had reached the ice rink the next morning, Isabelle clearly knew something was going on with Vaughn. “Is he okay? Dad I mean?” They were alone putting on their skates. 

“He’s fine.” Sydney answered. “He just wanted to do something all of us together.” 

“He does know I’m not moving away or anything, right?” 

Sydney laughed. “Yes, but please just don’t remind him, okay? His first kid is off to start this, defining moment and this is how he copes.” 

“And you?” 

“What about me?” 

“How are you dealing with it?” 

“Oh well, honey I’m excited for you, I remember what High School was like and I cherish it even though I was a bit of a dork if I’m being completely honest and you my sweet girl are none of that.” 

“Well, maybe secretly I am. It’s almost like I lead a double life. Is that weird?” Sydney gave her a small smile. 

“You never have to hide who you are, we all have two sides to us that define who we are.” 

“Right, thanks Mom.” Isabelle smiled. Her eyes which matched her father’s shined as she walked in front of Sydney towards the rink. The rest of their family was already in a friendly banter moving the puck around. Even Owen and Sam at ages 4 and 7 were very good skaters in their own right since Vaughn had brought them since they had been able to walk. 

Sydney would watch her family and think of everything that had led her to that exact moment. To Vaughn, to her children and to the last decade of her life. “Syd?” A voice snapped her out of her thoughts. “You okay?” 

“I’m fine. You?” 

“I’m not sure yet, but I will.” He promised, kissing her softly. It was a sweet and full of longing to what they were leaving behind, but also what they had to look forward to in the future. 

“Hey, guys, are we playing or what?” Isabelle called her parents. Sydney and Vaughn looked at each other knowingly. 

“Oh, we are.” Sydney said, squeezing her husband’s hand as she skated ahead of him. “Show us what you’ve got.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I might add random chapters here and there in the future, but I might leave it as a one shot too. It would help if I got a little feedback. Thanks for reading.


End file.
